lotwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Motel Group
The Motel Survivors, '''more commonly referred to as the '''Motel Group, were survivors and the first group of main characters Lee and Clementine. Originally the group stayed in the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore, until they transferred to the motel due to its available beds and the belief it was easily defendable. Lee, Lilly, and Kenny initially were all co-leaders of the group, until Lilly was exiled due to her overt paranoia. When Kenny succumbed to depression over the loss of his family, Lee became the sole leader. Biography The group was initially formed by the coalition of Kenny's family - joined by Lee and Clementine - and the group taking shelter in the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore comprised of Lilly, Doug, Carley, and Larry. Though they had been brought to that point by largely different circumstances; Kenny, Katjaa and Duck having been survivors of the crumbling Memphis Quarantine Zone, while most drugstore survivors were government fugitives; The group eventually finds common ground before relocating to an abandoned motel next to a highway. After many months, having already faced an antagonistic group of cannibals who took Larry and newcomer Mark's lives, the Motel Group gradually becomes short on supplies, namely food and medicine. Kenny poses relocating once again, while Lilly insists that staying is the better option. Before the group is able to settle on an ultimatum, they are attacked by a unit of FEDRA forces, forcing them back on the road. Duck is bitten during the ensuing firefight, and Lilly - convinced that they'd been sold out by someone in the group - winds up shooting and killing Carley, before being exiled from the group. Kenny and Lee settle on going to Crawford, a large community of non-government affiliated survivors located in Savannah. They do so by finding a train on the way and repairing it, meeting a man named Chuck who previously lived there. Kenny's son succumbs to the infection, inducing Katjaa to commit suicide. Later, Ben tells Lee that he was the one who made a deal with the FEDRA agents, who'd ambushed him during a supply run and promised to keep him and his group alive were he to divulge their location. This causes a friction between him, Lee, and soon the rest of the group; Lee urging him to keep the secret to himself. Before reaching Savannah, the group recruits two more survivors: Omid and Christa. Once having reached their destination, the Motel Group finds a temporary shelter in a mansion, hoping to stay there until they found Crawford. Sadly, the community had already been wiped out by the time they found it, a fact they discovered first-hand after inflitrating it with their newfound companion, Molly. Their situation becomes even more dire after their plan to set off on a boat is squandered by a second FEDRA attack, this time seeking to keep no prisoners. The group is on the run once more, making their way through a city crawling with infected. It is during that military raid that most of the group succumbs to their death, Clementine and Lee being the only survivors. Fate Very little about the fate of the Motel Group is made apparent besides the fact that none of them made it out of Savannah to Clementine or Lee's knowledge. * Glenn -''' Unknown * 'Doug -' Deceased (Eaten alive by infected) * 'Mark -' Undead (Killed by blood loss after having his legs amputated) * 'Larry -' Deceased (Heart attack. Killed by Kenny to prevent reanimation) * 'Carley -' Deceased (Shot by Lilly) * 'Katjaa -' Deceased (Suicide) * 'Duck -' Deceased (Shot by Lee to prevent reanimation) * 'Chuck -' Deceased (Self-inflicted gunshot to the head to prevent reanimation) * 'Molly -' Unknown * 'Ben -' Deceased (Shot by Kenny after falling from a balcony) * 'Kenny -' Deceased (Eaten alive by infected) * 'Omid -' Deceased (Executed by FEDRA forces) * '''Christa - Deceased (Executed by FEDRA forces)